Target acquisition, analysis, and selection often rely primarily on a user observing multiple targets and then selecting one of the targets based on the observations. This process can be labor intensive since multiple moving targets may be involved and since it is time consuming for a user to analyze and select a target. Furthermore, the user may not even be aware of other targets.